Coin Operated Toy
by NightYueDarkTenjo
Summary: Matt is tired of being rejected all the time.  Especially since his standards are extremely high, and that's not just because he's gay.  The guy he's dreaming of could never exist... or could he?  MattXMello, AU, Sex, M rated, etc. cosplay, fetishes, etc
1. Coin Operated Toy note

**Coin Operated Toy**

Summary:

Matt is tired of being rejected all the time. Especially since his standards are extremely high, and that's not just because he's gay. The guy he's dreaming of could never exist... or could he? MattXMello, Au, Sex, M rated, etc.

Author's note.

Ok so originally i had the "first chap" being an author's note with the full summary, and it gave credit in all aspects...

"Absolute boyfriend" aka Zettai Kareshii by Yuu watase

coin operated boy by dresend dolls

and deathnote to deathote...

however i was advised against having an author's note as a chapter... so i deleted the notes... so i'm aware and i know what's what... so screw it i'm putting this as the first chapter... so nah XP

another note... PEOPLE COME ON... (warning this is gonna sound a ranty like)

DON'T JUST FREAKING CLICK/CHECK THE BOXES THAT SAY SUBSCRIBE TO AUTHOR OR STORY, OR FAVORITE AUTHOR OR STORY... PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S ONE WORK... HELL IF YOU LOOK AT THE REVIEWS ON THIS FANFIC THERE IS A REVIEWER THAT SAYS THE SAME 1 WORD... (though kinda wish for a new word... but i'll take it since it is a review) LOOK PEOPLE GETTING AN ALERT THAT SOMEONE HAS JUST FAVED OR SUBBED YOUR STORY OR YOU AS AN AUTHOR IS NICE BUT IT SHOWS YOU DON'T HAVE ANY THOUGHTS TO SAY ABOUT IT! EVEN A LITTLE THOUGHT LIKE CORRECTING SOMETHING, GIVING YOUR OPINIONS, YOUR IDEAS, WHAT YOU LIKED DIDN'T LIKE... AND REQUESTS ETC! I'M NOT SAYING STOP FAVING OR SUBING JUST TRY TO POST A REVIEW NOW AND THEN.

THE REVIEWS ARE WHAT INSPIRE AUTHORS! THE CRITICISM GETS US WORKED UP AND ENERGIZED GOOD OR BAD REVIEWS... IT MAKES US BETTER WRITERS!

THE MORE REVIEWS TEH BETTER! SO TELL YOU'RE YAOI LOVING FRIENDS!

HELL BY REVIEWING AN IN-DEPTH FULL OF THOUGHTS REVIEW THE AUTHOR IS MORE LIKELY TO SENT A REPLY WHICH A LOT OF TIMES CAN END UP AS MORE THAN JUST WRITER AND REVIEWER... (its the easiest way to find new friends that have yaoi loving as a commonality)

Thank you the next chapter will be up very shortly.

Love,

The Yaoi Goddess,

Night


	2. Giving up on Love

**Chapter 1**

**Giving Up On Love**

Matt was a handsome young geek of a man though he was often turned down by anyone he asked out, so he had directed his interests to his games. The red head found that he was strictly gay; which limited the market to only guys. But everyone of Matt's love interests basically said the same thing to him, his standards were _way_too high. Because of this he often stuck to the yaoi editions of Sim's dating games and stopped trying to date real people and stick to his games.

One day, while taking his usual shortcut through the park from his cheap, broken down one bedroom apartment that was full of electronics, video games, computers, a stack or two of Shonen Jump magazines and a few yaoi doujinshi manga's; mostly SasukeXNaruto doujinshi's. Matt had to admit he was a sucker for blond hair blue eyes but he wanted more of a sasuke body type, somewhat feminine, he wanted him to be a bit of a challenge, a strong, lean, sexy, dominate man. But his ideal guy was more than that, he had to be open-minded and willing to try a lot of different things, not that he really knew too many different things, well, other than the ones provided by the creative minds of those whom created the doujinshi's and yaoi games he had. But he never experienced any of the things outside of his books, games, and fantasies day or night awake or asleep that often lead to his jeans getting uncomfortably tight. Matt was in fact a virgin. A virgin in fact, whom rarely left his apartment and even less so after giving up on finding love. But today he was getting a new game and figured he should get some groceries and cigarettes.

The red head was in his usual attire: combat boots, jeans, belt, striped shirt, latex gloves, faux fur vest, and his signature orange tinted goggles. Matt walked through the park enjoying the light breeze and the fact it was a sunny day since it had been raining for the past few days. Though it was a little too bright out for his taste. _Thank you goggles._ Matt thought, grateful that the tinted lens helped his eyes put up with the blinding light.

As he walked he noticed a few glares and glances made toward him from passing couples and people. He heard muttering about his outfit choice or hair color being a little unnatural looking yet cute and strange. The looks he got were even worst and frequent when a strange ring tone went off and he picked up the phone that it came from off the ground as he walked by. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey!" A voice sounded from the phone. "Thank god, someone found this phone! I don't know what i would do if I'd lost it!"

_It's a guy..._ Matt thought listening to the voice. "Thanks for picking it up! I'll need to thank you properly. Will you meet me?" The guy on the other end of the phone said.

"Huh? Uh... sure?" Was all he could manage before the guy told him a place to meet and started heading there. He wasn't sure why he was doing this. _Good deed? Maybe karma might treat me to something good... discount on my game? Please?_ The red head hoped as he took the detour to the meeting place before getting his game.


	3. Strange Salesman

**Chapter 2**

**Strange Salesman**

Matt arrived at the agreed, well one-sided decided meeting place. A small cafe, a simple quiet little place. He noticed a hyper happy go lucky guy sitting by himself eating some sweet cavity inducing _thing_. He didn't particularly like sweets, especially chocolate unless it was dark, he kinda liked the bitter flavor. Taking a small guess that the man eating the sweets, though he looked in his twenties, was probably the owner of the phone with the weird ring tone. The red haired young man walked over pulling the phone out. "Is this yours?"

"Yes! Thank you!" The guy said jumping up happily. "This phone is very important for my work. Oh, by the way my name is Matsuda! Please sit down so we can dicuss a way for me to show my graditute!"

Reluctantly he sat down. _Weirdo..._ Matt thought. _But I guess I don't have much room to talk._ "So it's important to your work? What do you do?" The red head asked for some odd reason he wasn't sure of.

"I'm a salesman." He answered happily.

Matt narrowed his eyes behind his goggles. _What kind of salesman?_

"So, thank you for returning my phone. Now, tell me how i can repay you." He said.

_I could probably get him to buy my game! Nah, I'll just get it and Karma will owe me._ "No need, just doing a good deed for the day." The red head said simply.

"Aww." Matsuda said kind of touched at the sentiment. _It looks like he's going to cry or something._ "Seriously! This phone is my life and without it I would be as good as dead. So tell me, anything in the world! As a thanks, anything!"

"Anything?" Matt raised an eyebrow awaiting an answer.

"Yep! Anything!" He answered.

"A boyfriend."

Matsuda looked at him without so much as a flinch.

"Okay?" Matt had a quizzical look on his features though it was somewhat hidden because ot his goggles.

"Wait." The hyper salesman said looking into his briefcase. "Here." He said handing the dumbfounded red head a catalog.

"What's this? I thought you were going to get me a boyfriend... not sale me something." Matt said a little irritated that his 'good deed' was taking more time than he thought.

"I'm going to... just look through that and check out the website. Uh, here." Matsuda handed him his card with a code of some sort written on the bottom. "Enter that when you go to order what you want."

He continued to look at the catalog and card with a mix of annoyance and confusion on his face. "But... wait... order? You just said you were going to get me a..." Matt was cut off as the hyperactive salesman stood up.

"Don't worry just check it out and you'll understand! I have to go. Again you're a lifesaver but i gotta go, see ya!" He said as he left the small cafe.

Matt sighed. "Man, karma's a bitch." He stood up taking the catalog and card with him as he headed for the Game Stop he usually went to to get the game he ordered. "Yes!" He jumped as he exited the store with his new game. Receiving multiple stares, some school girls giggled at the sight. Matt's face turned red in embarrassment as he hurried back in the direction of his apartment. _Just get home as fast as possible to get started with my new game! And try to avoid any good natured crap that might get me sucked into another..._ He looked at the clock on his phone and nearly dropped it as he saw the time. _An hour! I wasted an hour talking to that idiot when I could've been home already getting started on this! Ugh! Fucking karma!_ He thought angrily, hurrying home and slamming the door shut behind him.


	4. Custom Sex Toy

**Chapter 3**

**Custom Sex Toy**

Matt finished his game, a little disappointed. "So not worth the hour with the crazy sales guy." He sighed looking at the catalog he discarded to the opposite end of the table from him. He thought about maybe doing as the salesman said and check it out. His day couldn't possibly get any worst.

He sighed again, leaning forward, standing slightly as he reached for the catalog and entered the url. The site loaded quickly. "Heavenly Night's? What the hell kind of a company does that guy work for?" He said to himself, since there was no one else in the apartment. He clicked here and there and scrolled around, his eyes growing wide with each click and or scroll. "This stuff is... this stuff is... SEX TOYS! WHAT THE FUCK?" He yelled standing up in shock and slight panic. "I SAID I WANTED A BOYFRIEND! NOT A SEX TOY! THAT LYING BASTARD!" He continued to yell to no one. "Calm down Matt, just calm down." The gamer repeated as he sat back down looking at the different options that were available for choosing a toy. His eyes widen as he saw a section labeld as new, custom sex dolls. They weren't blow up dolls but they were pretty plain you either clicked the boy or the girl or the other option.

"Might as well." Matt said lifting his goggles and moving them ot the top of his head, and grabbing a cigerette and lighting it. Clicking on the male choice he continued. "Take the survey then enter the features of your ideal partner." Were his next task. "So either enter information about myself then I pick what I want..." He thought about it for a moment before choosing to pick the features. Again he clicked continue, starting to get a little excited about this. The survey asked him what he liked, didn't like, his style, how much experience he had, top or bottom or indifferent, etc. Curious about this and getting even more interested about it he answered in all honesty, even when a question came up about the size of his penis. Finished with the questionaire he continued on.

The next page showed a list of traits and the intructions said pick whatever he wanted. "Well, it did say pick the traits for my _ideal_ partner." He went down the list checking off what he wanted. It was set up by sections: physical traits, personality traits, and accessories. Each section had smaller sections to get down to ever little detail.

Physical Traits, had sliding bars for different sizes, different shapes, different color wheels, different styles. Another window popped up as a preview. Making it easier for the buyer to see what they were picking. Matt picked the shades and sizes and everything as such. Blond, medium length, silky hair. Lean, feminine, yet muscled, light skinned body. He entered height, weight, approximate head, leg, torso, arm ratios, eye color, circumsized, not inhumanly huge but not small. Matty wasn't quite sure if he was a top or bottom so he put either or for the survey. So he selected a size about the same as his. He picked on a slider how sensitive the body would be, picking something in the medium to very sensitive.

Personality Traits, was pretty much a check list of options. He picked a few simple things that he thought was necessary, like, strong willed, seductive, yet loving, and caring. Could have a range from gentle love making to rough and wild fucking (and yes the site used the term fucking as part of the option). Possesive nature, dominating, open-minded, and a few other things. Matt was starting to get tired, it was getting late but he wanted to finished to the rest was kind of hurried and wasn't as mentally detailed as he had started.

Accessories, clothing choices, fetishes, equipment. "Man, this sex toy is like a package deal... buy this and get these with it." He started nodding off a bit as the room got even darker. The red head rubbed his eyes and tried to hurry through the rest not really paying attention to the add ons.

The last possible selection, other than payment was a name. What he would call his thought for a small moment. "This will be the name i call out when i'm playing with it so..." He entered the name: Mello. Simple, unique, done.

He finally made it to the last section, the bill where it asked for any special offer codes. "That must've been what this code is." He said entering the combination of numbers and letters that were on the business card. The total payment turned to $0.00. "So I guess he kind of got me a boyfriend. Here goes nothing." Matt said as he clicked the I accept the conditions of blah, blah, blah now place my order. A window popped up saying thanks for the purchase your order will be delivered within the next 1 to 2 business days.

Somewhat satisfied with the interesting experience. Well more satisfied with the custom sex toy thing he just did than with the game he had been looking forward to getting for teh past couple of months, that ended with disappointment. Matt stood up yawning as he closed his laptop and headed for his bedroom and flopped on his bed. "Mmm..." He moaned into his pillow thinking about what he had just done. _I ordered a custom sex toy, for free..._ He smiled at that fact. _Mello..._ He thought as he blissfully fell asleep with thoughts of what the toy would be like.


	5. Anxious

**Chapter 4**

**Anxious**

Matt woke up the next morning with a _hard_ bit of proof that he was excited that his custom toy would be coming in the next day or two. He got up and walked to the bathroom, the red head turned the shower on letting it get warm. Discarding his pants, frogger boxers and striped shirt; after stripping he walked into the heated water.

"Ahh… "He sighed as goosebumps ran down his back with each droplet of water. Matt looked down at his morning erection and moved his hand along the shaft to the tip where he gave a small squeeze before rubbing his thumb along the slit at the top. Matt began stroking his hard cock as the water splashed against his skin the mix of warm water and cooled air increased how sensitive his body was as he closed his eyes remembering the final picture on the preview as he had picked what he wanted for his toy. "God… I'll be impressed if he's as hot he looked." Matt started picking up his pace. "Ahh… Mello…" He moaned as he put his free hand on the wall to keep from falling.

His breathing became hard as he was getting closer to his release. Matt's mind came across different images from different yaoi games and pictures except every image that displayed in his head, was of his doll, Mello. "Mmm… ahh… Mello!" He gave a final groan as he bucked his hips into his hand and came all over his shower wall. "I wonder if he can be in the shower…" The red head smiled a few thoughts crossing his mind before he shook his head trying to ignore the ideas. "No… I just came and have stuff to do." He told himself grabbing the shower head and cleaning the wall. Matt put it back and cleaned himself.

When finished matt stepped out and grabbed a towel, loosely wrapping it around his lean waist. He wiped his hand back and forth on his mirror making oil based smudges on the reflective glass while clearing away the fog from it. He took a long look at himself in the mirror, and he smirked. "Now, that is a fine as guy! And he certainly needs an equally fine ass guy to be with." Matt blushed getting overly excited wondering what his Mello doll was really going to be like. For some reason the red head was feeling cocky.

He to a deep breath feeling some what energized. The gamer walked back into the bedroom to get dressed. "Ok, so black and white striped shirt with jeans or black and red striped shirt with jeans." He chuckled amused with himself. He never really cared what others thought of his style, he had his own, and he was proud of it! He thought to himself as he opened a drawer grabbing a 'clean' pair of boxers, Pac man. The front side of the boxers had Pac man on top of one thigh chasing the ghosts and across his firm ass was the opposite, the ghosts chasing Pac man.

He finished getting dressed and walked out into the main room. His, for lack of a better word, shitty apartment consisted of a small kitchenette, one bedroom, one bathroom, and a dinning room which was actually just a corner area of the main room. He headed for the fridge, not much in there. Like half a gallon of milk, a few eggs, some bread, a few different flavors of Doritos, Monsters, and some unknown substance in the back of the freezer. There was some takeout but he didn't know how many days old it actually was. And he certainly wasn't going to risk it.

Matt's stomach growled as he tried to think of what to do for breakfast. "Try to make something… or have cereal… or chips and monster…" He grabbed a bag of ranch Doritos and an M-80 monster. He walked over to his table and opened his laptop as he started hacking into some Amazon account that had ordered a game he wanted did a little bit of this and that and next thing the dude would know is his game is getting sent to an empty apartment nearby for Matt to pick up and a few other things that was on the order. He smirked. "Anything I don't want… meets EBay and the money gets sent to me." He grabbed a smoke and lit it. "Piece of cake."

Matt was an excellent hacker. Never went for major things, always did a check before messing with an account or transferring something from one place to another. Suddenly a terrible thought crossed his mind. _What if someone else was a great hacker too and managed to hack his account he made to order Mello?_ "Nah, even if they tried to, I would easily stop it." He finished his 'shopping' and grabbed his laptop and hooking a few cords connecting the computer to the large TV to play some WoW.

Two bags of chips, a few cans of Monster, and several hours later he finally got bored and logged out of the virtual world. Matt was feeling nervous, bored and like time was taking forever. He was excited and anxious for his toy that would either come today or tomorrow, according to the site.

He grabbed his box of smokes and realized all he left was a single stick and couldn't find any other boxes around. "Great need more smokes." He sighed and grabbed his wallet and put his boots on heading out.

Matt took his time trying to kill as much of it as possible. He had a cheap dinner; well he grabbed some take out. He came home ate played some Halo Reach and went to bed. He couldn't get comfortable because he was just so excited. But he eventually fell asleep.


	6. Delivery

**Chapter 5**

**Delivery**

Matt woke up with wet boxers and an excited feeling in his gut that today or tomorrow would be the day he got Mello. _God I hope it's today!_ He thought pulling his dirtied boxers off and tossing the towards the laundry hamper. "Wait… what's today?" He thought getting up and looking at his Hitman Reborn calendar. "Shit… it's laundry day." Matt never missed laundry day because for starters it's no fun to wear dirty wet dreamy boxers. And though the red head was used to the smell of spilt drinks, crumbs, cigarette smoke and ash, etc. he didn't like the smell nor did he really care for dirty clothes, especially since he didn't have a huge wardrobe. Again because he had given up on finding love he still had living standards when it came to what he wore. _It wouldn't hurt to go shopping while I'm out._ Since he didn't have much food (if the majority of what he had could actually be called that). Matt didn't have a laundry pair of appliances so he had to go out and get them done.

"Well I doubt they would deliver him first thing in the morning so if I hurry, it'll be closer to usual delivery time." Matt thought aloud as he grabbed what seemed to him like his last pair of clean boxers, plain horizontal stripes that matched his shirt. He grabbed his red striped shirt a pair of jeans. He hurried at gathering the clothes in his bathroom and bedroom floor and anywhere else stuffing them in a garbage bag. He quickly made a small list of what to get while out, food, smokes, etc. Matt walked to his multiple lock decorated front door and opened it then left with his bag and list of things to purchase.

Just as he was about to leave his bell rang. _What the…?_ He opened the door after dropping the bag around the corner into the kitchen entrance. "Heavenly Night's Delivery." Matt rarely used his real address but he didn't want to risk someone else getting his Mello.

"Wow you're fast." Matt said, astonished that they delivered so early in the morning. _Well I guess that helps with privacy since people are less likely to see. Though they may have thought it was a large appliance._

"Sign here please." The delivery guy said holding a pen and pad. The red headed gamer quickly signed, as the delivery guy moved the refrigerator sized box into the messy main room ignoring the surroundings. "Thank you for your business." He said as he bowed and left.

Matt said his own thanks, shut the door, locked it, and quickly turned to look at the box in awe. He made fast work of opening the box. The figure fell down on top of Matt. The wrapping had fallen off as his life sized toy landed on top of the gamer. Matt looked at the body on top of him. The _naked_ body on top of him. "Ahh!" He moved back as fast as possible. "God is he dead?" He slowly moved forward to look at the angelic body. _Wow, he's even more gorgeous than his picture._ Matt blushed as he brushed his finger along the human like toy's lips. "OH, god, he's cold what do I do?" Matt panicked as he looked around and saw the manual.


	7. Activation

**Chapter 6**

**Activation**

Matt quickly opened the book and read how to activate his new toy. He nearly went pale. "I have to… KISS HIM?" The gamer practically screamed before calming down with a realization. "Well, I did get him to be my boyfriend… and he looks like… an angel…" He blushed pulling his goggles up into his hair atop his head.

The red head leaned down, closing his eyes and with feather like gentleness pressed his lips to Mello's. Since he was always rejected and a real kiss involved at least two people Matt had never kissed a real person. Mello's lips were so soft and slowly started to get warm.

Said blond opened his eyes as his "owner" kissed him. Before the red head could began to move back up, Mello moved his arm and gripped the fiery hair and forced his "owner" into a deep kiss.

Matt's eyes practically ripped open and widened with shock as he found his bottom lip being attack by a tongue that wanted to invade. He slowly closed his eyes again lovely the new sensation. He started getting dizzy and opened his mouth allowing the soft surprisingly wet muscle in. _How could he be a toy? He produces saliva… and god he moves and… oh god he's so good._ Matt thought, his mind clouding as the tongue continued exploring his mouth.

Mello released his "owner" allowing both to breathe. Yes, this doll could simulate breathing; he wouldn't be as realistic if he didn't. A string of saliva kept them connected as Mello stared into emerald eyes that were clouded and dazedly staring back into his light cerulean eyes.

"Wow…" Matt panted, blinking away some of the lust and sitting back on his legs as Mello sat up smirking. "So, are you like an A.I. or something? A robot?" Matt asked averting his eyes from the lower half if not all of his naked toy's body.

He smirked. "Don't know myself. Now, what do you want to do? Boyfriend." Mello purred with a sultry tone of voice.

Matt's face turned as red as his hair. "Um, well… I-I… well…" He stuttered trying to find his words as he saw his blond have an even bigger smug and sexy smirk on the soft thin lips.

Mello looked at the red head as he leaned closer to the boy and brushed his lips teasing over Matt's quivering ones. "You, what?" He asked deviously, licking the gamers' bottom lip.

Matt desperately sighed at the seductive action. "I, uh… laundry… groceries… uh…" Matt let out a shuttered sigh.

"Hmm? So you were going out?" He asked blowing hot air along Matt's ear.

The gamer could've kicked his leg around like a dog getting his stomach rubbed. Well he would've if he wasn't sitting on his legs. "Yeah, um, don't worry, Mello, I'll be back before too long…"

Matt was cut off as Mello grabbed a handful of hair o the back of his head, forcing his head back. "You think you're going to just leave me here?" He glared at his "owner".

"Well, I don't have any clothes you could use." He said in his defense. "Don't worry I'll be back, just the sooner I go the sooner I get back."

Mello scuffed that he was going to have to wait by himself.

"Look I didn't know you'd be delivered so early. I was planning to go out and be back closer to the time most deliveries take place." He said with large apologetic puppy dog eyes.

Mello glared but let go of the fiery hair. "Fine." He muttered in defeat.

Matt smiled and chuckled inwardly. He began feeling a little cocky. "Don't worry I'll be right back." Matt lean over to Mello and kissed his forehead. He stood up about to turn when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Um, Mello?"

"Hmm… yes?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Can you let go so I can hurry?" He said with his legs about to buckle and make him fall.

"Hurry back… boyfriend." He said.

"It's Matt… and yeah…" The red head stuttered.

"Matt…" The sexy still naked blond purred. Mello kissed hard on the neck before releasing him.

"Yeah…" Matt said stepping forward shakily. He bent down to pick up his vest and grabbed the bag of dirty clothes. He snuck a peek behind and noticed Mello with a sexy grin on his lips eyeing him up and down. The gamer swallowed hard as he saw the blond lick his lips. "I'll be back soon." He stuttered hurrying out. _The sooner I go the sooner I can fully enjoy him._

Mello looked around at his "home". He looked down at his manual and noticed a few boxes that came with him. He grabbed the box labeled clothes that Matt clearly didn't notice. He pulled out one of the few bags in there. It seemed each bag had a whole outfit except the boots that were in a separate box. He pulled the leather vest, pants and belt out of the bag getting dressed in the tight black fabric. "Hmm…" Mello purred seeing himself in the reflection on the TV screen. Mello found the boots and laced them up. "Now then, time to go find Matt."

Matt had to drive to the laundry mat it was too far to walk not that he would want to walk with his clothes in a bag anyway. "God, he is way hotter in the flesh… wait, is it flesh?" He mused for awhile before wondering if he should try to buy some clothes for him while he was out. "Wasn't he supposed to come with clothes? I wonder what he's doing to kill time…?'' Matt muttered to himself as he tossed his clothes into the washer adding whatever soap he needed. "What all was supposed to come with him anyway?" The red head tried to recall what all he selected at the end.


	8. First Outing

**Chapter 7**

**First Outing**

Mello exited the apartment heading off in the direction he guessed Matt had gone. And looked around taken the sights of the town while looking for his boyfriend/owner.

Matt sighed pulling his clothes out of the washer and putting them into the dryer. "If I had clean clothes and hoping they would fit I would've brought him." He muttered to himself as he leaned against the door of the appliance. The gamer went to pull out a smoke but realized that he was out and that was one of the things he needed to get while he was out today. "Hope he doesn't get lonely." He sighed. _Man I could use a smoke._

Many people both male and female gave looks of all different kinds toward the sexy leather clad blond as he walked by. Most of the glances, glares and looks were 'come fuck me', 'wanna play', 'where can I get one of those?' and other such looks with a few 'pervert' or disgusted looks but mostly lust filled inviting looks. He smirked. It must've been one of the options that Matt selected for him, cocky bastard but he had plenty to be cocky about. _Look all you want but don't touch._ He thought his smirk getting bigger as he passed the game store and various clothing stores.

Matt began combing his fiery hair, frustrated that he really didn't know what to do. He ordered a human sex toy, or he felt and looked human. The gamer didn't have any cigarettes to calm his nerves; he wasn't sure how to deal with not knowing what all he picked for any of the categories for Mello.

The leather clad sex toy continued walking, with each step increasing his ego and cockiness before he began going by a large window for the laundry mat and noticed his red head tugging at his ruby locks. Mello walked into the place, passing by, mostly female customers. Just as when he was walking on the street he had several looks and even some jaws dropping.

Matt hadn't noticed Mello was there, he hadn't noticed anything outside of his fret. It wasn't until his head was lifted by a leather gloved hand. His eyes could only open wide in shock as soft lips pressed roughly against his. He felt a leg push between his as he was forced against the dryer with no escape.

Mello shoved his tongue and ravished his red headed boyfriend in front of everyone who was there. He didn't care, he wasn't designed to; at least not about anyone but Matt. The blond placed his other gloved hand on the gamers' hip, moving behind to grip and squeeze the lean, firm, fine ass. He heard a muffled groan and saw the flushed cheeks of his boyfriend. _Hmm, I'm going to enjoy taking him_. The blond thought before moving is head away to allow air flow between them.

Matt's legs buckled as gravity hit him when Mello let him breathe. As his body began going down his crotch rubbed the leather covered thigh between his legs. If it weren't for Mello's body pressed tightly against him, holding him up on the dryer, he would have dropped to the floor. "Geez…" He started, breathing hard. "Where did these come from?" He asked looking through clouded eyes at Mello's outfit.

"They were in a box that was packed with me." Mello said whispering into Matt's ear. "There were a few other boxes that seemed promising, but I wanted to come and find you and see if I could make your errands go faster." He whispered, nibbling on the earlobe presented at his lips. The dryer buzzer went off.

Matt watched as Mello took a few steps back and eyed him up and down. _God he is… a god._ He thought swallowing the extra drool that began to build up at the sight. "So you just walked around until you found me?" The gamer ask, turning around to face the machine and pull his now clean and dry clothes out and back into his bag.

"Pretty much." Mello said grabbing the bag and holding it open for the red head.

Matt went to grab the bag back after putting the last article of clothing that he pulled from the dryer. Matt's mind stopped as his own gloved hands touched his dolls'. He really wasn't used to having someone to touch, a companion, a friend, a boyfriend, a lover; he never really had any of these; too paranoid; or that's how he rationalized it.

The blond relinquished the bag of clean clothes to the person they belonged to. "So, what else did you need to do?" He asked in a smooth tone of voice, curious to learn about his fiery haired gamer.

"I need to get some smokes and groceries." He replied. _This is starting to seem like a date or something._ Matt mused. As he and Mello walked out to his car to toss his bag in the back and got in the driver seat.

The leather clad boy got into the passenger seat and waited patiently for Matt to start the car and drive. He sat quietly, observing the scenery as the red head drove.

At the store Matt got his smokes and Mello gave some debate about the food he chose. Mello convinced him to get some healthier stuff and he offered to cook, with the condition of getting some chocolate. _I didn't even know he could cook, or eat… and of all things why chocolate?_ Matt did as his toy told him for some unknown reason to him.

The two made there way home with the food, clothes, chocolate and smokes. Mello offered to put the stuff away so the red head could read his manual and after they could look through the stuff that came with him together. _Wow._ Mello thought. _I'm gonna have to punish him then teach him how to keep this place clean._ Strong willed. _But for now I will just have to get to know him before anything else._ He smirked trying to ignore the disgusting places here and there in the kitchen as he tried to put things where he thought they should go. He was a little surprised that the bedroom wasn't as bad as the kitchen, but then again there wasn't any old food in this room. "Hmm…" He purred looking at the bed. It wasn't too bad. The bed was big enough for one and a half so it was perfect for being close.

Matt muttered as he read over the instructions and other information including what all he selected. He could hear Mello opening drawers and putting his clothes away. _I picked good at chores but slightly sadistic… he's gonna make me clean the place after he sees how dirty it is. But maybe that wouldn't be so bad; I mean if it makes him more comfortable here._ Matt thought liking the idea of treating Mello like a person not a toy.

When finished with the clothes Mello took a quick peek into the bathroom. He was shocked it was clean. But when into the main room to sit on the couch watching the red head sit on the floor cleaning up the mess of bubble wrap and moved the boxes around trying to be slightly organized. He watched with great amusement. The blond removed the gloves. He leaned over the armrest watching Matt and moved a finger along the back of Matt's exposed neck, sending shivers of delight across the red head's skin.

"Mello…" He moaned quietly. "So should we look in the other boxes now?"

The sexy blond merely purred leaning forward and kissing the spot on the back of Matt's neck he had been fingering. "Sure."


	9. Accessories

**Chapter 8**

**Accessories**

There were a total of three bags of clothes. The first had the leather he was wearing; the second had a school girl uniform: white button up blouse, red neck tie, navy pleated skirt, white knee high socks, and a pair of frilly black female panties; and the third had a hot pink nurse's uniform with mid thigh high stockings, latex gloves, and a nurses cap. Mello smirked at the choice of clothes. Matt blushed and nearly fainted, picturing Mello in them.

Matt shook his head hoping to clear his mind. He looked at the next box labeled accessories. He opened it and it had three cases, each labeled to match the outfits. The one labeled "student" caught his eye first, in there was a traditional school briefcase like bag, he opened the bag and instantly became flustered seeing a slim metal pointer, a ruler, a pair of glasses, and a bullet vibrator. The reddened red head (try saying that a few times fast) immediately closed the bag. "Okay… That was unexpected."

Mello looked over the gamers' shoulder trying to see what he was talking about. He didn't see what all was in the bag and he didn't like that, but he could look through it later. The blond could wait and see for himself but the red head was flushed by whatever he was, Mello wanted to tease him. "What was?" He asked, kissing Matt's neck and licking along the vein.

The emerald eyed boy let out a shuttering gasp at the intimate action. "I-it's n-nothing…" He lied, pushing the bag aside. Matt leaned forward to grab the next box of accessories; it was labeled "nurse". Inside was a tray. The tray had a set of "operating tools", including: a large syringe, "medical gloves", edible strawberry lube, 2 cylindrical, vibrating "tongue depressors" and a stethoscope. He had the same reaction as he had for the first box of toys only he became redder, very close to the red of his hair.

"Hmm, so what was in that one?" Mello asked very interested to know what made the gamers' face turn so red it was difficult to tell where his hair started and his neck ended.

"N-nothing…" _God, what could possibly be in the next box?_ Matt thought trying to regain his sanity even if it would only last a couple moments. Clearing his mind as Mello backed up a bit he hesitantly grabbed for the box label… "Bondage?" Matt exclaimed reading the works on the box.

This really sparked Mello's attention. _Bondage? Hmm, I wonder what all was with this idea?_ The azure eyed boy licked his lips in anticipation. "Hurry and open it… _Matty_." Mello purred the red head's name with a hot and savory tone.

"O-ok…" Matt reached his trembling hands to the box and pulled it closer to his body. _Why am I doing what he wants? And what is going to be in this box?_ Matt thought both excited and terrified by what could come out of the bondage labeled box. Shaking he opened the box. Black fuzzy hand cuffs, a set of bed shackles, black collar, a ball gag, a whip, a chain, silk threaded ropes, a set of clips, a couple candles, and 3 different bars of chocolate; white, milk, and dark. "Why chocolate?" He thought aloud.

The blond boy toy chuckled as the other boy tried to close the box before he could see what its contents were. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…" He clicked his tongue. "Because it's tasty. Now Matty what was in the other boxes? Or do you really think I would eventually see what's in those boxes?" Mello purred as he blew hot, moist, breath along Matt's ear.

"A-ahh…" The red head gasped as shivers went up and down his spine. "Y-yeah… but…" He stuttered, his face turning redder than his face, if it was even possible.

"But, what?" Mello asked, moving further over the arm rest to lick along the shell of the flustered boy's ear.

"I'm not used to this stuff…" He answered releasing a soft moan at the caress of smooth, moist lips on his ear.

Mello nipped the ear lobe. "What stuff?" He smirked gently chewing on the hearing appendage.

"This… the toys… and having… a boyfriend… to play with…" He stumbled over his words as he fidgeted nervously being honest.

Mello was shocked to hear such confessions. He smiled, though the gamer didn't see it with his back to the blond hanging over the arm rest. "Don't worry Matty." He whispered kissing the exposed neck. "I'll be gentle with you…" He purred. "So, what shall we play?"


	10. Rules

**Chapter 9**

**Rules**

"P-play? Wait I mean I know I said boy friend to play with but I didn't mean like… I don't know… um, I…" Matt stuttered as Mello continued his kiss based assault toward the red heads smooth neck. _Maybe I should do what he wants._ "Y-you p-pick…" Matt said tilting his head back.

Mello moved back. He stood up, getting off the couch, walking in front of Matt; he offered a hand to help the gamer up. "Come, we'll start with the rules." He said pulling the red head to his feet.

"R-rules?" Matt asked as the blond before him pulled him in tight. "W-what rules?"

"Well every game has rules." He purred whispering into the gamers' ear. "Besides we need to discuss ground rules for boundaries and safety. As well as looking through my manual." He finished as he placed a somewhat chaste kiss on Matt's cheek.

Matt's face went ablaze in an instant at the gentle caress of the thin pink lips. "T-that's true." He agreed with the blond while his body temperature continued rising. _Oh, god, if he feels this good with clothes on and after seeing his perfect naked body… I can only imagine what actual sex will be like._ The red head thought as his pants grew tight.

Mello smirked. "Well hello there." The blond purred, stepping back without releasing the gamer. The lust clouded azure eyes looked at the denim covered bulge between them. Mello licked his lips as he eyed his hidden prey.

Matt jerked at the sight and statement. "Uh, hi?" He chuckled nervously.

Mello looked back at his red headed gamer and smirked. "You've seen me naked now it's my turn." He said kneeling down so eye level was at his prey. The blond put his hands on Matt's hips then rubbed his cheek against the fabric covered hard on gingerly.

"Uh, um, ah." Matt gasped as the blond began licking the fabric and sucking hard on the bulge. He looked down and gasped again, in surprise at the sight before him, Mello bit down and pulled on his zipper as his slender fingers undid the small metal button. _If ever there was a sexier sight… I've never seen it._

Mello moved his head back and looked up as his hands continued their quest to free the throbbing flesh from the confinement of cloth. "Look s like you're really enjoying this." The blond said with a devious smirk. He directed his attention back to the freed organ. Azure eyes opened wide in shock as he saw the size of the gamers' erection. "Hmm, you're pretty big, though we're about the same size." He smiled looking up before kissing the tip of his prey.

Matt gasped at the gentle brush of soft lips. "I wanted us to be close to the same size." He muttered honestly.

"Ah. But yours is a little bigger, now isn't it?" Mello asked with a devilish grin dressing his pale face. He licked the tip before trailing down the shaft, up and around it as his hand massaged the pair underneath. The leather clad blond licked his way back to the tip where he began sucking the head, and cleaning the precum from the slit. "You're already leaking." He chuckled, then took the whole length into his mouth and almost instantly started deep throating his red heads cock.

"N-not by much. Ah. It's just a little longer but yours is a little bigger in girth." He panted trying to explain to Mello as he was being sucked off. _Oh, god, I'm so close! I could burst._ Matt thought, a little disappointed in himself for not being able to deal with the pleasure and hold out. "Mello! I'm gonna…!"

The blond removed his mouth and squeezed the base of the emerald eyed boys' already aching cock. "Not so fast Matty." He licked the tip again and gave another squeeze; electing a slightly pained moan escape from the gamers' mouth.

"M-Mello…" he groaned as the blond sucked him hard while giving a squeeze every time he stopped to lap cum from the tip, prolonging Matt's orgasm. He couldn't take much more and even with the squeezing.

Mello took pity on the red head because he seemed like he was in pain at this point and released his testicles and continued blowing Matt. Bobbing his head and twirling his tongue around the gamers' hard shaft.

He was going mad with each back and forth movement of Mello's head around his cock. It was insanity mixed with pure ecstasy as Matt was finally driven over the edge. The red head released his hot white liquid pleasure down the blonds' throat. "Ah!" Mello!" He screamed in bliss as his body arched into the leather clad boys mouth.

Mello began gently milking the rest of the sticky liquid from Matt. Drinking every drop of the sweet cum. When finished he removed his mouth and instead of putting the now limp organ back where he got it he looked up, licking his lips, savoring the taste of Matt's flavor and pulled the pants the rest of the way down.

Matt looked down with glazed over eyes. Still lost in the after math of the mind blowing blow job he had just received. The gamer watched and felt his pants be pulled to his ankles. After his pants were on the floor the azure eyed boy crawled up his front and tugged on the hem of his striped shirt; pulling it up as the blond continued to the red head's eye level.

Mello pulled the shirt up and off easily since the gamer was still dazed in his bliss. He smirked. "You act like that was the first time you've been sucked off."

"It was the second time. The first time was at a bar and some drunken random guy was dared to and I was the volunteered victim." Matt replied.

"Oh? And how was it?" Mello questioned with a devious grin.

"No where near as great as what you just did. I'm pretty sure he was straight, so it was weird and sloppy." He said somewhat disgusted at the memory.

The blond was slightly surprised at the expression on Matt's face as he talked his first blowjob. "You weren't satisfied?"

"I came, but no, not satisfied. I was a little insulted that it happened at all. I mean I'm all for fun bets and dares but if you do something like that you should really try to be good at it, especially if you have an innocent gay bystander for a victim." Matt sighed, not fully aware that he was stark naked; with Mello fully clothed in front of the red head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The blond clicked his tongue. "Poor Matty." He said placing his gloved hands on Matt's nude slender hips, pulling his leather clad body to the red head's naked body. "Don't worry," the azure eyed boy started. "I'll make sure you're satisfied, if not more than that." He said as he subtly walked them both back until Matt was between Mello and the bedroom door.

Matt gasped as his bare back touched the cold door. He grasped again as Mello moved and gently rocked his hips forward into the gamers'. "Mello…" He groaned, starting to re-harden at the leather contacting his crotch.

"Matty…" He groaned in a sultry tone as he pushed a leg between the gamers' to rub his cock with his thigh. "If you've only been blown twice, are you a virgin?" He asked.

Matt blushed and turned his head in embarrassment. But he simply nodded. "Never had sex; seme or uke." He said honestly. The red head knew the basics of it. Seme being top is the one inserting and the uke being bottom is the one being entered. He knew the risks of not doing thorough prep work.

"Hmm… good. The fact you know those terms, I'm going to guess you at least understand what's what." Mello saw the gamer nod in agreement with the statement. "Good, then I can take both versions of your virginity." He smirked, and rocked his hips into Matt's again.

The movement in the southern regions caused the red head to let out a pleasant moan. "So ground rules?" He asked remembering the blond saying something about them needing to set some before starting.

"Yes." Mello purred. "Clearly you don't have a preference to top or bottom so I'll make you experience both and we'll figure which is best. Even though most prefer top." He added. "How much have you toyed with yourself?" Mello whispered, blowing hot moist air along his neck to the ear slightly hidden in the mess of ruby locks.

"Well being single… a lot…" Matt answered depressingly. The fact no one wanted him made it depressing to only be able to rely on his own two hands.

Mello felt some sympathy and pushed Matt tighter between him and the door then slid a hand to the newly formed erection of the boy in front of him. "You're not single anymore. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Matty I wasn't really asking how often I was asking what all you've tried with yourself. Like fingering your cute ass or…"

The emerald eyed boy quickly moved his hand to cover Mello's mouth out of embarrassment. _I've tried that but hearing him say it… god, it's too much._ Matt thought. _He's so hot._

Mello smirked at the "innocent" reaction noting the full blush across the gamers' nude features. "So you have? How many fingers?" He said teasingly, but it would be good to know how much prep work would have to be done. _Not that I would mind taking my time slowly teasing and prepping every inch of his body to be solely mine._ The blond schemed.

Timidly Matt lifted a single shaky digit to answer the question. "Just one…" He said.

"Hmm? Then we've got quite a bit of work to do." Mello smiled kindly though the gentle looking grin had thoughts of completely controlling the boy. He removed his hand from around Matt's arousal and moved it behind the boy to the door knob; turning it and pushing the door I behind Matt. "Let's get started shall we?" He rhetorically asked as he pushed the red head onto the bed.


	11. To Suck or To Blow

**Chapter 10**

**To Suck or To Blow**

Matt's nude body was spread out on the bed; without clothes to cover him in all his naked glory and being completely spread out after being pushed onto the messy bed. Mello got to enjoy a couple seconds of the view before the red head grabbed some sheets to cover himself, out of shyness.

"Don't." Mello ordered. "Trying to hide yourself won't help you. In fact, it will get you punished." He purred watching the boy go from red to pale. "Oh, yes Matty." The blond chuckled. "I said punished. Besides what would be the point of covering yourself? I can't prep what I can't see."

"B-but this is embarrassing around it's my first time a-and…" He stuttered with excuses. Matt was happy to have Mello but things were moving fast and he wasn't used to a guy being around him like this. It was a new experience and as exciting as it is he was still nervous with it.

"Yes and yes. Which is why it's important for you not to cover yourself. But I have a solution that should help you." Mello said with a grin, an evil grin. He turned on his heel and left Matt alone in the room as he looked for a certain box of fun stuff.

Matt was slightly surprised when the blond left the room but quickly became worried and curious as he heard boxes and wrappers being messed with. _Oh, no. What's he getting out?_ The gamer wondered in worry remembering some of the items that came with his blond toy. "Um, Mello?" He called nervously as he started crawling toward the edge of the bed.

Mello chuckled as he found what he wanted. The leather clad young toy strutted into the doorway and stopped, leaning against the frame, holding a pair of fuzzy black hand cuffs and a silk blindfold. "If you can't move your hands; you can't stop me from touching you." He stated licking his lips while eyeing the boy who was on his hands and knees facing Mello. "And if you can't see what I'm doing… it shouldn't be as embarrassing."

"Uh, oh, ok. I guess that makes sense." Poor naïve little Matty replied. _I don't think I want to make him mad and get punished._ He thought, not quite aware of his current pose and position.

Mello smirked at the adorably ignorant reply. "Good, then no objections?" The blond walked back over to the bed, patted Matt's ass, and looked at the doggy style positioned boy. "As tempting as it is to mess with you in this pose," he licked his lips, "I'm gonna have to ask you to lay on your back, arms above your head and knees bent with your legs spread open wide."

Matt looked up at the blond as he remoistened his thin pink lips with that sexy pink tongue. _Oh, god._ Matt thought, as his throbbing hard on twitched, thinking about how it felt having that oral muscle taste his aching stick. Instinctively Matt's hands rushed to his crotch trying to hide how turned on he was and how easily it was happening.

It didn't take much for the leather wearing toy t figure out what was going on. "No need to be ashamed Matty." Mello purred. He set the hand cuffs down on the corner of the bed as he brought the silk fabric to the gamers' face. "As much of a shame as it is to cover such brilliant eyes…" The devious blond started, as he held the blindfold closer and started wrapping around the red headed boy. "This should help you until you can help but want to see me as we fuck." Mello thought as he tied the fabric, and then gently place each of his hands on Matt's shoulders.

The red head's nervousness calmed down a little with the blindfold on and as he felt the leather gloved hands being so gently set on his shoulders. Matt had sat up as Mello blind folded him and now he felt the slight pressure the blonds hands were applying. He allowed the leather clad boy push him onto his back slowly.

Mello pushed him until he was all the way down then moved his hands off the gamer's shoulders to the bed on either side of his head to pick his leather clad body on top of Matt; straddling his waist; letting his fine, leather covered ass rub the standing and throbbing cock. "Hands above your head." He whispered with little space separating their lips.

Matt gasped as he felt the leather covered ass move against his hard member. He heard the blond above him chuckle softly as he heard some clinking then felt the fuzzy hand cuffs clasp around his wrists. The emerald eyed boy realized he had limited movement for his hands and thought how much he would regret that fact _later_.

Mello leaned down to lick Matt's lips teasingly after restraining the gamers' hands. "You're so cute right now Matty." He said giving a small bite to the red head's bottom lip. "So cute." Mello smirked as he placed a chaste kiss on his lips, then Matt's jaw, the side of his neck, his Adam's apple.

Matt moaned as his neck was kissed, and nipped at. "Ah..." He gasped as the blond bit hard on his collar bone. "I thought I was supposed to play with the toy, not the toy play with me…" Matt joked hoping after he said it that Mello wouldn't get mad.

The leather wearing blond chuckled at the statement. "Yes but you don't seem to know how yet." He said licking a pink nipple. "But Matty…" He said hearing a "huh" in reply. "Don't ever call me a _toy_ again." With the last couple words having a somewhat violent tone tied into them. He bit down on the hardening nub.

"Ah! Mello…" Matt felt a little bad for what he said but he nodded and knew he wouldn't or not on purpose at least call Mello a toy with that true meaning or any other meaning.

"Good. From now on," he kissed the hard flesh he bit a second ago and kissed the other now hardening pink nub. "I'm your boyfriend." Mello licked the nipple and brought his slender perfect fingers to the previously taunted flesh, rubbing it, twisting it and pinching it. "And soon, your lover." He added biting on the nub a bit. "Your slave." He moved his mouth to the upper abs of Matt's chest; replacing it with his other hand. Mello began kissing down the lean navel past the red head's belly button. "As well as your master."

Matt began panting and giving mixed sounds of pain and pleasure as his nipples were played with. He'd gasp at being rubbed, he'd groan at the bites and pinches, and he'd moan blissfully at any lick and kiss. The gamer started tugging his arms trying to get them free somehow. He knew he would regret allowing the cuffs. They weren't tight but not loose enough to slide his hands through and they weren't really all that uncomfortable. No, there weren't bad for those reasons, not at all, just like the blind fold, he felt so turned on with them but he wanted to see Mello and touch all over. "M-Mello… enough take them off." He groaned.

"Take what off?" The blond smirked giving a small flick of the tongue to the ignored erection.

"Ah… the cuffs and blind fold." Matt moaned.

"Hmm? Why?" He teased moving his head down to the gamers' balls playing with them for a moment with his tongue before running it up along the hard member to lick the tip again.

"Because I'm going insane and want to touch you!" Matt practically screamed as he struggled with the cuffs even more.

"After all that fuss about this being embarrassing…" The blond said cleaning precum from the red head's cock. "I think they should stay on a while longer for a few reasons." He said before moving his mouth around the stiff organ.

"W-what reasons?" He asked between shuttering gasps.

Mello smirked around the flesh. "One," he started as he lifted his head. "So you can get physically used to this first before any visual." The azure eyed boy said grabbing and stroking the throbbing member with a gloved hand. "Two, to prevent you from ruining my current game and fun." He continued stroking and rubbing all along the shaft. "And three, because you look so helpless under my control." The blond grinned evilly. "But," he started moving his mouth back up, trailing kisses and small bites here and there. "I think," small bite to the gamers' collar bone. "I might,"

"Ah…" Matt groaned at the feeling of his flesh pinched between teeth.

"Remove them if," The blond teased Matt's neck with his tongue.

"Ah…" He gasped at the sweet touch. "If?" The red head asked through heavy breaths.

"If," Mello said before biting the gamer's earlobe. "You beg." He whispered.

"B-beg?" Matt repeated. _God, he's such a sadistic tease._ He thought as Mello continued his assault on the red head's ear and cock.

"Yes." Mello answered seductively. "Beg for me Matty." He teased moving to face the blind folded emerald eyes. The blond rubbed the head of Matt's leaking member.

"Ah, Mello!" Matt moaned arching his back and throwing his head back into the pillow. _I feel like I'm going to cum! And I didn't too long ago! Damn it!_ He thought mentally cursing himself for being so helpless to the pleasure applied by the leather clad blond. The gamers cock twitched in Mello's hand as it was stroked. He could feel Mello's gaze over his body. _I can't see him and it's still embarrassing!_

The sexy blond smirked as his gamers' face became a darker shade of red. "You're gonna cum, aren't you?" He asked teasingly. "Not yet. Hold out a little more Matty. I promise it will be worth it." Mello placed a fiery kiss on Matt's lips.

Matt nodded his head wordlessly and tried holding back the urge to explore right then and there. _I'm sure it will be._ He assured himself.

Mello smirked. _I should start prepping his fine ass now._ The blond thought leaning his head down by Matt's ear and bit down on the knot of the tie and pulled.

Matt felt the silk fabric moving away from his face. He looked at the sight above him. Mello had the silk blind fold hanging from his mouth. _God couldn't have created this erotic perfection but humans could apparently._ Matt thought as he stared as the blond whom was still fully clothed. "Mello…" He groaned as the azure eyed boy rubbed his cock. "Your still dressed..." The red head groaned again.

The blond moved his ass on the throbbing cock. "You want me to strip?" He asked deviously, spitting the fabric out and tossing it to the floor. The gamer beneath him nodded in agreement. "You have to earn it." He rocked his hips again.

"How? You won't let my hands go." Matt argued.

"Open your mouth." Mello ordered leaning down as the red head obeyed. "Good." He quickly covered Matt's open mouth with his own and shoved his tongue into the open cavern. Moving back into a sitting position on the gamers' chest. The blond began undoing his leather pants; unbuckled his belt, untying his laces and opening the flaps.

Matt's eyes opened wide to see Mello was commando under those tight leather pants. _Not that I could imagine him fitting in those with boxers but wow… _He thought in wonder. "No underwear?"

"Don't need them." Mello answered moving his hips forward as he pulled his own hard member out. "Now," the blond started placing the tip of his cock just barely on Matt's bottom lip. "Suck." He ordered.

Though Matt had received the drunken blow job and then the blond on top of him had played with him, the red head had never given head but he wanted Mello to feel good just as he had made Matt feel if not even better. He stuck his tongue out and licked the arousal presented to him. Matt's tongue moved around the tip to help lubricate it so Mello could fuck his mouth.

The blond smirked as the head of his cock was being licked; being invited to enter. Mello gave a soft groan as Matt's tongue traced along the slit. He looked down to meet emerald eyes looking up at him. "Don't bite it Matty or else." He threatened with a grin.

Matt stopped his licking to smile at the blond. "I'll try not to." He said as Mello pressed his pulsating member back to the gamers' lips.

Slowly Mello slid his cock into the red head's willing cavern. The blond was trying not to choke the boy beneath him as he continued moving his hips forward. He stopped when he heard the gamer make a small sound of discomfort. He moved back a small bit and with clouded blue azure eyes he looked down at shimmering emerald ones, Mello took that as an okay to move. The blond began a very slow pace back and forth with his hips going in and out of the red head's mouth. "Mmm…" he groaned as his hips began to move a little faster.

Matt began adding some suction now that his mouth was more accustomed to Mello's hot cock. He moaned at the sweet taste of flesh as his tongue tried to fight the large stick.

"Ah, Matt!" Mello moaned as his pace quickened and fought back at the wet muscle. The blond wanted to be stimulated more while displaying himself to the gamer.

Mello stopped his movements to take off his leather gloves quickly, though the tongue flicking and licking his member didn't stop. He groaned as he took the second glove off and tossed both to the pile of other discarded clothes. "Matt..." He moaned, bucking his hips forward. "How many guys have fucked your enticing mouth?" Mello asked groaning as his head tilted back.

The red head tried to answer but it was a futile attempt with his mouth currently occupied. So naturally it was a muffled statement of none but trying to speak made his hot cavern seemingly vibrate around the hard flesh, electing a gasp of delight from the erotic boy above him.

"Oh, Matty." Mello said letting the words flow sensually from his dry lips. "Mmm…" He moaned moistening his lips with his tongue.

_Oh, god I want to kiss him right now._ Matt thought as he started humming, noting Mello enjoyed it when he tried to speak.

"Ah," he gasped. "Don't do that or I'll go crazy!" Mello "complained" as his hips began picking up speed. The blond pulled the zipper to his vest down and tossed the piece of clothing to the pile. His ungloved hands moved up along his flat chest to the pale pink buds that had been hidden beneath the leather vest.

Matt groaned at the sexy sight above him. He could cum sucking Mello as said blond toyed with himself.

The blond looked down and grinned with slight satisfaction at Matt's expression as a reply to the nipple play. He was getting closer and closer and even faster now with the simultaneous pinching and twisting of his pink nubs with the faster paced movement of his hips. A couple more thrusts his body arched into Matt's mouth as he came down the red head's throat. "Ahh!" He shuttered.

Matt's eyes opened wide as the member was shoved deeper than before and shot hot liquid down his throat. He groaned and gagged a little before trying to drink and swallow Mello's cum. Matt watched as the blond leaned forward putting his hands on the head board as he slowly continued moving his hips until pulling out completely. Azure eyes stared down as the gamer swallowed the last remnants left in his mouth and licked his lips before clearing his throat a bit. "None." He said somewhat breathless.

"Huh?" The blond asked in his daze.

Matt smirked. "You asked how many guys have fucked my mouth… None, you're the first."

Mello snickered at the comment. He pushed himself up a bit before crawling backwards along the red heads chest. Mello kissed Matt passionately and lifted himself up for air moments later. "Are you ready for some stretches?" He asked deviously.

Panting Matt nodded his head wordlessly. He was feeling great, Mello wasn't' doing anything to harm him and right now he was going to let the blond do _anything_ to him.


	12. Prep Work

**Chapter 11**

**Prep Work**

Mello smiled, happy the gamer trusted him or that's what it seemed like. He began trailing kisses here and there on his way down to Matt's aching erection and hidden virgin hole. The blond gave a small loving kiss to the tip of Matt's cock before flipping the gamer so he was facing down with his ass in the air.

"Mello!" He groaned surprised at the change in position.

"Don't worry Matty it'll be easier on both of us like this." Mello assured as he gave a playful smack to the pale ass before him.

Matt gasped in slight pain at the smack but let Mello continue. "Hey, Mell?" He started. "Why are you still wearing your pants?"

The blond smirked as he began tugging his leather pants the rest of the way off and tossed them towards the head board so the gamer could make note that he was now naked. Mello heard a small snicker before he smacked Matt's ass again, electing a more pleasant groan than last time. "Happy?" He rhetorically asked as he kissed the back of the red heads neck.

"Yes…" he shuttered as Mello's moist hot lips brushed his neck.

"Good, now no more complaints." The blond said licking his lips before sliding his tongue down the gamer's spine. "Or you'll be punished." He smacked Matt's ass again.

"Ugh." Matt groaned pleasurably. Causing the blond behind him to smirk and chuckle again.

"Such a naughty Matty. You just love being spanked, don't you?" Mello asked playfully smacking the pale pink tinted ass, electing another pleasant groan. He moved back and lowered himself a bit kissing the pink hand print on the fine ass. "Such a lovely ass you have." The azure eyed blond said licking his lips. "All the better to play with." He said placing each hand on a supple cheek spreading them apart to reveal the gamers virgin hole. Mello stuck his tongue out and gave a quick lick up along the crevice.

"Mmm…" Matt moaned as his anus twitched in anticipation. He could feel the blond's lips form a smug and devious grin against his heated flesh. _Smug, sexy bastard._ The gamer thought loving and hating how good it felt. _I want to touch him!_

Mello began licking the puckered hole over and over; loosening; relaxing the tight entrance with his velvety tongue. He started pushing his wet muscle into the tight ring of flesh. The sexy blond felt his cock stiffen as he savored the taste of his red headed lover's sweet ass. He moved back and chuckled, watching the virgin anus quiver and twitch.

Matt moaned in pleasure and anxiousness while Mello frenched his ass. "Ah, Mello… mmm…" Matt gripped his fingers around the metal head board he was hand cuffed to and arched his back as Mello began rubbing a finger tip around the ring of muscle.

Circling the puckered enticing entrance with the slender finger until he gave an experimental, slow push at the virgin hole. Mello didn't want to rush and hurt his gamer but he did want him prepped and ready soon. The blond took the pressure off and moved his digit around the hole, rubbing it, teasing it. "Matty you have such a naughty part hidden between your cheeks." He teased as he took his finger away to stick it in his own mouth to lube it.

Matt was surprised when the physical attention on his anus had suddenly stopped. He tried through half-lidded, lust clouded eyes to look behind him to see why the blond stopped touching him. "M-Mello?" The red head exclaimed seeing the blond sucking on his finger.

Mello had his eyes shut as he imagined his fingers being the gamers cock. He began moaning as he sucked and licked his slender digits. "Mmm… mmm…" He heard a swallow from his red headed lover. The alluring blond took his fingers out of his now smirk covered mouth. "What?" He said acting like he didn't know.

"T-tease…" Matt stuttered as he felt the wet finger quickly push into his puckered anus. "Ah!" The red head gasped.

Mello pushed his finger into the second knuckle and curled it inside before pulling out a bit and slowly going back in and out. He continued slowly waiting for Matt to start moaning so he knew his gamer was ready for another finger.

"Mmm… oh, Mello!" Matt moaned as his hips moved back into the blond's finger. His cock twitched as he moved back and forth.

Mello moved his other hand to grasp the red heads hard and leaking cock. He gave a small squeeze to help stop the gamer's hips. The blond smirked at how Matt had adjusted to a finger in his ass, but now Mello needed to see how well he could deal with a second digit.

"Mell, why'd you stop? That felt so –ah!" Matt gasped in slight pain as a second finger quickly went in. _He did that on purpose._ The gamer thought trying to relax his cavity around the new intruder.

"Because you'll feel even better once I finish fingering you, but I need to stretch you and fit at least three fingers so I can fuck you as painlessly as possible." Mello said as he started opening and closing his digits; scissoring the red heads puckered hole.

"Ugh." Matt winced in pain as his anus was being opened wider. Though it wasn't long before his pained whimpers became pleasant pants.

"Matty you have such a naughty hole…" Mello started as he snuck a third finger inside. "It's eating my fingers ever so greedily." He smirked.

The red head hadn't felt any pain as Mello's slick digit joined the other two. However, as the blond thrusted his fingers back and forth; widening his hole; going deeper and deeper into Matt's tight warm passage, he suddenly spasmed and screamed out in pleasure as the blond rubbed something good deep inside.

"Mmm." Mello purred. "You like that?" He rhetorically asked as he curled his fingers and tried to find the gamers' prostate again.

"Mello!" Matt moaned arching his back as his blond lover found his pleasure spot. "M-more!" He groaned tilting his head to the side to look back at his azure eyed deviant.

"More? You mean this?" Mello asked rubbing his finger against the gamers' sweet spot.

"Ah~!" Matt blissfully screamed. "Yes~! More~!" He moaned. "Please, Mello~!" The redhead begged his devilish blond as he writhed in pleasure.

Mello smirked hearing the sexy geek beg for him to do more. He reached his hand for Matt's throbbing and excessively leaking cock to give it a small stroke before squeezing back the red head's orgasm a little more. "Beg for me, Matty. Beg!" He playfully ordered the gamer while he opened and closed his fingers in the enticing hole.

"Ah, Mello~!" Matt yelled as he felt a mix of pleasure from the stretching and pain from the squeeze and delay. "Mello! Take me! Take me Mello!" The emerald eyed boy begged drowning in lust and on the verge of insanity.

The blond was taken aback a little; surprised by the gamer's request he wasn't just asking for more; he was _begging_ for _Mello_. That instantly filled his ego and fueled his lust; the horny blond was about to jump the hand cuffed red head though he didn't want to hurt him. "How Matty? Tell me how you want me to take you?" Mello asked deviously.

"I don't care how Mello! Please hurry!" Matt begged moving his hips back, forcing the slender fingers that were still inside to go deeper. "Mello!" He whimpered.

Mello heard how his name was said and smirked as he imagined dog ears and a tail. "Horny dog." The blond said as he pulled his fingers out and gave a small squeeze to his _dog's_ leaking cock.

It seemed like the gamer hadn't heard what he had been called, he just whimpered again as fingers were removed and a squeeze was administered to his aching member.

The blond released Matt's hard flesh and grabbed his own, stroking it a couple times before barely pressing the tip to the red head's quivering virgin hole. "You ready Matty?" He asked making sure the gamer was ready.

Matt nodded his head in agreement. _God, he's such a tease. No matter how good he is… I'll get my revenge._ Matt thought as his blond tease slowly pushed deeper; stretching his puckered passage as the tip entered. "Ahh, Mello~!" He moaned as he was stretched.

"Mmm, Matty you're so tight." Mello purred as he slowly continued to fill his redheaded lover's velvety hole, claiming more of it with each inch of his throbbing member. After he was about half way, Mello stopped letting the gamer clench and unclench around the blonds' aching arousal. Once Mello believed Matt was adjusted to him, he started slowly pulling back out; leaving his dribbling tip inside as he fought the urge to ram Matt into the mattress but he held back his dire need to fill the bound boy with his cum.

Matt shuttered and gasped as the hot flesh began sliding out of him. "M-Mello…" He groaned as the blond stopped; leaving the tip of his penis inside.

"What's wrong Matty?" He asked the red head devilishly.

"Mmm…" Matt groaned a little impatient after he'd just adjusted to the throbbing dick in his ass, just to have it pulled mostly out.

"Does it hurt?" Mello asked slightly concerned when he didn't get much of an answer. "Or do you want more?" He quickly asked wanting to keep the naughty mood. But his gamer just groaned again leaving Mello to believe he wanted more but would be too embarrassed to admit it. "No answer? Well one way or another you'll want more by the time we finish." He stated kissing the red head on the back of his neck, then biting a little on the spot.

"Ah, Mello~!" Matt gasped as the blond bit him, sending shivers of pain and excitement through his body.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you senseless?" Mello whispered into Matt's ear.


	13. First Time

**Chapter 12**

**First Time: Soft Bondage**

Matt was surprised and a little worried about the senseless part but his thoughts were overpowered by the need to cum. "Yes! Hurry up Mello!" He groaned impatiently. _God, I'm gonna be sore in the morning._

Mello was a bit shocked at the demanding answer but none the less he smirked at it. "Good." The evil blond said before ramming all the way to the hilt.

"Ah!" Matt screamed. Before Mello had only entered half way but suddenly slammed fully into the boy. Luckily the scream wasn't all from the pain of forcibly stretching the untouched territory. Lucky for Matt as the blond almost brutally thrusted all the way in but hit the gamers' prostate head on.

Not wanting to destroy and rip the red heads cavity Mello had thrusted and stopped. He made note that Matt wasn't in too much pain because he managed to hit the pleasures spot but the gamer still had to adjust, so while the velvety passage twitched, clenched and unclenched around his throbbing shaft he reached down to stroke the ignored cock of his emerald eyed lover in hopes of helping to relieve the pain.

Matt moaned as he felt the familiar slim fingers wrap around his leaking cock. "M-Mello~!" He moaned again. "I'm gonna cum~!"

Mello gave a squeeze and removed his hand from the pulsating member. "Cum all you want Matty." He said kissing the exposed pale neck again. "But you know," he continued. "I'll be doing the same as I fuck you into paradise." The blond said leaning back up, grabbing Matt's hips and flipping him so the two were face to face while the red heads hands were still cuffed to the head board.

"Mello?" He gasped as his bare back hit the sheets.

"I want to see your face as I take your virginity, _my_ Matty." He emphasized the end of his statement to show every ounce of possessiveness in the words.

Matt gasped as the blond over the top of him pulled out and slammed back in, accurately hitting the blissful gland. "Ah~!" He moaned as Mello slowly pulled out again and rammed back in.

Mello began to get a pretty even pace slowing his entrances and speeding up his pull outs a little at a time until finding a balance between the two movements and speeds. With finding his pace after awhile Mello grabbed Matt's ignored erection and began stroking in synch with his thrusts; hitting his prostate and stroking the sensitive fleshy shaft.

"M-Mello… too much, I'm gonna… again… ah~!" Matt threw his head back as Mello continued.

He rubbed Matt and picked a faster pace as the red head made a mess all over the blonds hand and his own navel. "Score one for Matt." Mello smirked letting go of the hard member in his hand and putting it under one of Matt's knees and putting the other under the other knee, lifting the long pale legs above his head and pushing them forward into the gamer's chest. Leaning toward the bound red head to kiss him as he panted.

"Mmm… Mello!" He moaned breathlessly as the blond mercilessly hi his prostate. Matt quickly began re-hardening and going furthering into the abyss of pleasure and insanity.

"Ah, god!" Mello groaned thrusting harder into the enticing cavern. "Matt, god!" I'm gonna cum!" He screamed, releasing his seed deep inside Matt's sweet ass.

Matt groaned as he was filled with Mello's sweet hot liquid. "M-Mello…" He panted. "Score… one… Score one Mello…" He joked between pants.

Mello leaned forward to catch his breath and smirked hearing the gamers comment about score. "Don't worry Matty; you'll win with the highest score." The blond said mischievously as he pushed himself up and freed Matt's hands from the bed, only to cuff them together.

"What's the point in cuffing me if not to the bed?" Matt asked slightly confused at the action.

"Because you're still restricted and bound, now then, next round?" He rhetorically asked grabbing behind the red head and pulling him up to sit on his lap.

"Oh, Mello!" He gasped as the blonds cock hit his prostate as he was sat down. Matt instinctively put his bound hands over and behind Mello's neck and arched his back, pressing his bare, lean chest into the alluring blonde's.

"Ah." Mello panted as the velvety passage clamped around the hard flesh. "Matty! If you keep tightening like that I'll end up fucking you and ripping you and I'd rather not have that. So relax a little." Mello said with a mix of passion and worry in his words and voice.

Matt nodded but was still tense until he felt the blonds hand wrap around his hard cock. "Mello." He groaned as the slender hands stroked and rubbed the organ. "So… good!" He moaned as his anus relaxed a little feeling some relief with each hand movement on his cock.

Mello began moving as the anus he was filling up to the brim loosened around his hard cock. "That's a good dog, Matty." Mello said as Matt panted.

"Mello!" He moaned as his body moved with each thrust of the blond's body against Matt's. "Deeper!" The gamer yelled in demand for more pleasure from his lover.

"Oh? You're giving me orders?" Mello smirked giving the red head exactly what he wanted. He grabbed Matt's hips, thrusting harder and going deeper.

"Oh god Mello… I'm gonna!" Matt yelled as he came in Mello's hand.

"Good… I'm gonna cum too Matt!" The blonde yelled and thrusted deep inside to the hilt. "Had enough?" Mello panted.

"Yes." Matt panted with his arms wrapped around and still handcuffed together around Mello's neck. "Anymore and I might go insane to tell you the truth." He said taking deep breaths.

"Mmm, well then I guess we should clean you up." Mello said kissing the red head's neck. He grabbed Matt's handcuffed wrists and pulled them over his head to unlock the metal rings, rubbing the slightly reddened wrists.

"Wow Mello you are full of surprises." Matt said staring into soft, caring azure eyes. Matt thought it was amazing that Mello could go from dark, clouded; lust filled sadistically playful eyes to soft caring and loving eyes. Well not just Mello's eyes his personality in general. _He is amazing. I really got a package deal. Sex god and true lover. And if he's this good as a top I wonder what he'll be like as a bottom. _Matt thought as Mello started lying him down on his back and pulled out. Cum leaking out of Matt's no longer virgin ass.

"Mmm, you're such a slut Matty and you were a virgin until a moment ago." Mello smirked teasing the tired boy. "See how much your ass drank from me?" The blond chuckled sliding off the bed and into the bathroom.

Matt stayed on the bed trying to regain some strength in his limp body when he heard the water start running. _If he thinks I'm going to get up just to bathe he's gonna be disappointed._ The gamer thought as his eyelids got heavy. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Mello came out of the bathroom shortly after starting the bath water to fill up the tub. He looked at the bed and saw his master fast asleep even in all his lewd nudeness. The blonde toy stared, completely amused by the sleeping red head. He turned around and headed back for the bathroom to turn the water off. He grabbed a bucket and a wash cloth filling it with the warm water and walking back to the bedside. He began hand washing the slumbering gamer.

Matt could feel the soft caress of the wash cloth against his body but didn't wake up he only relaxed further into his blissful sleep.

Mello heard a small sigh as he washed every inch of Matt's body. He smirked as he put the bucket and cloth back. He got into the bath and washed himself before getting into bed with matt, pulling the covers over them both.


	14. Cyber Kira

**Chapter 13**

**Cyber Kira**

Matt woke up to the sound of his phone with the Mario Brothers theme playing as a ringtone. He turned and fell out of the small bed and onto the floor. When the confused red head stoop up he wondered why he fell out of bed and why he was in bed. Matt almost always slept on the couch because that's where he played his games. He looked at his bed and saw the blond gazing back at him, amused.

"Have a nice fall?" Mello asked teasingly as the sheets barely covered his pale porcelain ass.

"I-I, uh, um…" Matt stuttered as the blond laughed at him. His nervous and dumbfounded look changed to a smile as he realized what had happened. "Mello." He said with a grin. "That explains why my ass hurts so much."

"What? Is that a complaint?" Mello asked deviously.

"No, it's a compliment in a way." He corrected as he stood up. Matt grabbed his phone and checked the text that was received. "Oh, goody, a job." Matt said sarcastically.

Mello looked at the red head not understanding what was going on.

"I fix electronics for people who don't understand how to take proper care of them." Matt answered the unasked question.

"Oh, Can I come?" Mello asked with a surprisingly innocent tone of voice. No snarky remark.

"Sure. Not really much to do. Diagnose the problem, fix it. I'm very good at it so they're fast jobs, mild pay." He sighed walking with a limp toward the bathroom.

Mello slid out of bed and quickly made it before following Matt into the bathroom. "Want me to wash your back?" Mello asked with a devilish grin, as the gamer turned on the shower.

Matt blushed without turning to look at Mello. "S-sure." He said as Mello wrapped his arms around him from behind.

Mello let go of the red head so they could walk into the shower. "You don't seem too happy about working." The blond said picking up a sponge.

"I hate working for idiots for little pay." He sighed as the water hit boy of the boys. Matt's sigh quickly changed to a moan as Mello rubbed his back with the warm soapy sponge.

"Well I'll be there to make it easier." The devious blond whispered as he started washing Matt's cheeks, then rubbing his anus.

"Ah, Mello." Matt groaned leaning forward against the cool tile.

"I have to wash this too." Mello said moving to the gamers' ribs, up to the hardening nipples. "And these…" the blond whispered rubbing his chest.

"Really? What about you?" Matt asked, moaning between words, before turning to face the blond and kiss him.

"Is that an offer to wash me?" Mello asked wrapping his arms around Matt's neck. The blond kissed Matt as his penis began stiffening and rubbing his owner's hard flesh. He thrusted his hips forward into the gamers' groin.

"Ah, Mello." Matt moaned as the two erections rubbed against one another. The red head placed a hand on the midsection of Mello's back and the other wrapped around the two pulsating cocks between them.

"Mmm, Matt. More." Mello moaned pressing his hips into the red heads.

Matt began stroking the hard members together until they came with groans echoing through the small room.

The two boys got out, dried off and got dressed. Mello reached for his leather clothes as Matt put on his usual stripes and jeans with his orange tinted goggles.

"Wait!" Matt ordered grabbing the leather garment from his blond toy.

"What? I'm trying to get dressed. Or would you rather I go naked?" Mello asked with a naughty grin.

"No! You need to get dressed. It's just if I show up with a cool, sexy, hot guy like you wearing leather they'll think things that will make them never want to do business with me again." The gamer explained blushing as he did.

Mello walked to the box with his stuff and grabbed the one labeled school girl uniform with ease changing into them quickly and walked back into the bedroom where Matt was fully dressed. "How about this?" Mello asked deviously, twirling so the red head could get a full look at him.

Matt almost fainted with a nose bleed as Mello teased him with the short pleated skirt and high socks. "M-Mello…" he stuttered blushing furiously.

"What? Too much for you?" Mello asked with a school girly grin.

"No, it's just… I'm not attracted to girls even though I know you're a guy. You're just amazing." Matt said turning his head in embarrassment.

Hearing that made Mello blush a little before he grabbed the gamers' wrist and pulled him out of the bedroom. "If you keep saying things like that I'm going to jump you!" Mello threatened playfully. "So where are we going?"

Matt looked at his phone and found the text with the job info. He walked outside with Mello following. "It's a friend of mine, kind of. But he should be able to fix whatever it is; he's pretty good with electronics too. I don't know why he needs my help." The red head said pulling a cigarette out and lighting it as they walked to the red car in the alley and drove off to the address given to him via text.

The white haired boy sat on the floor patiently waiting for his friend to show. "Giovanni."

"Yes?" The young serious man replied.

"Are you sure you saw Matt with someone?" Near asked putting a boring white puzzle piece into place.

"Yes, it was a boy in a full leather outfit. I'm not sure if he's mafia or some bondage dominatrix, but I'm worried for your friend." Giovanni answered as he walked into the kitchen and came out with a tray of tea and snacks.

There was a knock on the door before Near sent his willing care taker to answer the door. "Matt it's nice to see you. It's been awhile." Near said before turning to see his red headed friend. A small blush crawled across his cheeks as he saw the blond in the skirt walk in to the small living room.

"So your friend is a girl?" Giovanni asked dumbfounded.

"Not hardly." Mello answered, walking up to Matt and looping his arm around the gamers'.

"This is Mello. Mello this is Near and Giovanni." Matt said as he yawned. "Now that intro's have been taken care of, what did you need Near?"

"Giovanni mentioned seeing you with a leather clad blond, my guess Mello here. He assumed you were in trouble with either the mafia or some slave trade bondage fetish." Near stated flatly as he continued with his puzzle.

Matt blushed in shock at the preposterous beliefs. "Not really a slave trade, just experimenting." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "So there's no real reason I had to come here early? You just wanted to figure out what was going on with Mello?" The red head asked slightly peeved.

"Basically, yes. But if you'd like, I could pay you to do an update and a security check on everything." Near offered trying to make his friend's trip worthwhile.

"Isn't that what you said over the phone?" Matt asked rhetorically as he entered the study full of computers.

Mello stayed in the room with Near and Giovanni for very few minutes before following in the direction the gamer had gone. The devious blond walked in playfully and leaned over the gamer. "What are you doing?" He asked blowing into the unsuspecting ear.

"Routine check for the security system." He answered with his breath caught in his throat.

"Oh, sounds fascinating." Mello exaggerated, whispering into Matt's ear again. The devious blond slid his arms down the front of Matt's shoulders, rubbing his shoulders slowly.

"You're not actually interested are you?" Matt asked as the azure eyed boy continued.

"Not in the computer, no. But the sexy geek playing with it." Mello purred, still rubbing Matt's shoulders. Slowly massaging further down the front of Matt's body. "Very sexy geek."

"You know," Matt said gasping as the sensation caught his breath. "That really sounds like an oxymoron." The gamer stated as he was massaged.

"How so? I think you're a very sexy geek." He purred again, before stopping and going to the door of the large study. Mello shut the door. "Matty," the blond moaned walking back to the red head.

"Mell, I'm almost done." Matt said groaning. He knew what Mello wanted; he knew what they both wanted. The emerald eyed gamer was almost home free when a small alert came up. "What the fuck is this?" Matt muttered to himself as the alert went down and the screen showed random numbers and letters in. "Someone's hacking Near's computer." Matt stated as he began trying to override the hacker's progress. "Near!" He yelled as he continued.

"Matt what's wrong?" The albino asked sitting at the table by a bunch of book cases.

"You've got someone hacking your system. Why would someone target your computer?" The red head asked as he finished his triumphant override.

"Can you get rid of them?" Giovanni asked as he walked in with the tray.

"Already did. I'm setting up a new fence so to speak." The gamer stated as he updated the system. "Why would your computer be targeted."

"I don't know." Near answered as Matt got up from the computer and sat at the table with Mello next to him.

"Wasn't there something on the news about some cyber criminal trying to get banking information or something?" Giovanni asked as he refilled his cup.

"Kira, I think that what they decided to call him." Matt said agreeing to the news report. "But it's possibly a bad site you may have seen or something. Don't worry it's blocked and the computer is upgrading right now." Matt answered the lingering question.

"All of the sites I go to are secure though." Near stated. "And any virus should be blocked and terminated."

"Yes but there's a chance Kira got to one of them or it could just be a fluke. But it's fixed so no problem." The red head said taking a drink of the offered coffee and sighed.

Mello just sat quietly not taking the offered snacks just watching as his lover and owner hid his thoughts. _He's worried about something._ He though as the computer pinged.

Matt got up and pressed some buttons to finish the update and gave a final check through the system to confirm everything. "You want to restart it now or later?" Matt asked.

"I'll do it later. Thanks for coming over. And sorry for the small deceit." Near said, apologizing for using a computer check up as bait to see what Matt's private life was up to.

"Well I guess it's a good thing and it came true so whatever." He replied gathering his things and as Mello stood ready to leave.

"Giovanni, Matt's payment." Near said as his friend retrieved the money and gave it to Matt.

Matt and Mello were out the door in no time. "So, anymore work or can we play?" Mello asked bluntly as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Well it's a long drive home since Near lives out here and we live in the center of the city." Matt answered without really answering his question. "Want to go to the movies?" The red head asked after a few miles of silence. "There's a nice one on the way home."

Mello thought for a moment before agreeing to go. "Can I pick the movie?"

"I guess. Hell we might get a discount because of the uniform you're wearing!" Matt laughed as he drove on, heading for the exit to the theater.

When they arrived Mello looked at the screen of choices and didn't really know what to pick so he looked for something loud and rated R for violence and well "other things". The blond had wrapped his arms around Matt as a school girl would making everyone look with envy at the red headed geek. "Wonder what would happen if they found out the truth." Mello whispered in his lover's ear as they walked past a couple of guys looking at him.

Matt just snickered at the image of horror and shock on their faces if they got close enough to Mello to find out. "Who knows? They might get scarred for life or convert from women." He joked back to his lovely blond.

Mello smirked at the idea. "To bad for them." He said kissing Matt's cheek as they entered the theater. Mello looked around before dragging his gamer to a more secluded area of seats.

The movie started not long after they sat down with the previews flashing by. Matt noticed the guys that had eyed Mello outside, come in and sit down nearby but not too close. He watched as they glanced at the blond cross dresser, thinking he was a girl as he snuggled up to Matt.

Mello waited, patiently watching the exciting movie, waiting for loud yet boring parts. The devious blond moved his hand away from Matt's arm, where it was holding out for the right moments to tease his lover. His hand started slowly sliding along the jean covered thigh next to him. "Matty…" Mello whispered lustily into the red head's ear as his hand slid between his thighs to the growing bulge.

"M-Mello… what are you doing?" Matt whispered back with a blush forming over his cheeks.

"I'm more fun than this movie." He complained with a grin as he licked the red heads ear.

"That's true, but you picked it." Matt said weakly.

Mello just grinned as he continued rubbing Matt through his pants while he held back groans of pleasure. Mello began unzipping his red headed lover's pants and rubbed his flesh, before he bumped the arm rest. He stopped momentarily to lift it up and get it out of his way as he leaned down to Matt's crotch and lapped at the hardened cock.

M-Mello!" He groaned as quietly as he could. No one was paying any attention except the couple of guys who had heard him that happened to be looking at Mello. Matt heard a few disapproving groans of jealousy from the guys who saw what the blond "girl" was doing. Matt couldn't help but smirk at that as his lover began sucking him like some horny school girl slut.

Mello licked and rubbed the red head like his cock was something to worship. And worship he did. Sucking it, bobbing his head fast and slow, up and down along the hard shaft. It wasn't long before he started humming around the succulent flesh in his mouth.

Matt reached his arm to the back of Mello's skirt which not was on the seat. Mello's ass was in the air just teasing the on lookers as the skirt barely covered an inch below his panty covered ass. The red head groped his lover's ass as he continued sucking him off electing a couple pauses in the process and mews from his cock sucking blond.

Mello gasped as he felt Matt's hand slide under his skirt and rub the delicate fabric covering his pale ass. "Matty…" he gasped again, before getting serious and sucking Matt to his climax, drinking the creamy sticky cum.

"Mello…" Matt groaned through gritted teeth trying to stay quiet. He panted heavily as he tried catching his breath.

Mello finished milking his lover and swallowing the tasty milk offered. He sat back up and began tucking Matt's flesh back into his jeans as he nuzzled the nape of the red head's neck. "Your turn." Mello purred as Matt's hand was still under his skirt.

Matt stood up and walked past Mello to the aisle. "Are you coming?" He asked offering his hand.

The blond took the offered hand with a huge grin as they exited the theater to the lobby and snuck into the boy's bathroom.


	15. Let's All Go To The Lobby

**Chapter 14**

"**Let's all go to the lobby"**

Matt locked the stall door after he and Mello entered the stall farthest from the restroom entrance as possible. There he backed his blond lover to the wall and began kissing him passionately.

"Matt…" He gasped as they kissed; sliding tongues against each other, fighting for control with little resistance and will to top his gamer. This time the devious blond would be receiving his lover. And his little skirt made the red heads job all the easier.

Matt slid his hands below the hem of the skirt and rubbed Mello's smooth pale thighs. Groping as the blond wrapped his arms around the red head's neck. Matt ended the kiss with his hands on the boy's hips as azure eyes fluttered open, gazed over with lust.

"Matt… more…" He moaned as the red head moved a hand under Mello's shirt, to fondle his flat chest.

Matt kissed the nape of Mello's neck as one hand played with the blonde's nipple and the other groped his cheek, rubbing the lace panties as he did.

"Matty… more please." Mello moaned, his breath caught in his throat.

"Gladly." Matt said pulling the bottom of the shirt up to Mello's mouth. "Bite down on this." He said with a grin.

Mello did as he was told while his lover did what he wanted. The red head started by moving both hands to his ribs to hold him still as he began licking and kissing the smooth chest.

_He's so much more submissive than last night._ Matt thought as he sucked on Mello's nipple until the bud was hard. Then he moved to lick the other stiffening bud. The gamer began kissing down the flawless body until he was knelt down on the floor staring at the front of the pleated skirt which was slightly lifted by the hidden flesh beneath.

Mello gasped as Matt slid a hand under the skirt to rub the panty covered cock. When he gasped the shirt escaped from his lips. "Matt!" Mello moaned as his hips moved forward and rubbed against the gamers' hand.

"Hey, Mello. Hold up your skirt for me." Matt said grinning something wicked as the blond agreed, blushing as he did. "Beautiful." Matt said sucking on the flesh through the fabric, driving Mello crazy.

The blond looked down as his lover pulled his cock out of his panties and started sucking him vigorously. Engrossed in pleasure brought on by the hot moist cavern around his hard flesh he wouldn't last long.

Matt sucked harder and harder quickly bringing Mello to the edge. He removed his mouth, replacing it with a hand as he sucked on the fingers of his other hand. When they were wet enough Matt put his mouth back around Mello's cock and sucked greedily before sneaking a couple fingers under the panties and to the blondes anus where they started pressing into the tight hole and pushing deeper until they hit it, Mello's prostate.

Mello knew it was hit because spasms spread through his body and into Matt's mouth, filling it with his sweet cum.

Matt drank the succulent liquid with ease, still moving his fingers within Mello, stretching the tight passage. He removed his hands and mouth from the blond boy looking at the lusty mess in front of him. He pulled the panties down and off his azure eyed lover as he stood back up.

Mello looked toward the toilet. He leaned over the ceramic seat, spreading his legs, inviting Matt to take him.

It didn't take long for Matt to rush behind the bent over blond. He lifted the short skirt up as he undid his own pants, grabbing his re-hardened cock and rubbing it against Mello's entrance. "You want it Mello?" The red head teased pressing his flesh against the offered anus.

"Matt, take me." He moaned moving his hips back to Matt's. Mello groaned impatiently. "Put it in, please." The blonde stressed the please with desperation in his voice.

Matt smirked as he slowly slid his aching cock into his beloved's passage. "Mello…" he groaned as he filled the blonde inch by tight inch. "So tight…" the gamer whispered as the muscle clenched around his flesh.

"M-Matt…" he groaned as his burning hole was slowly filled to the hilt with the red heads pulsating member. After Matt stopped pushing further in trying to allow the blond to adjust around his cock. Mello looked back at Matt with pleading eyes. "More… Matt… fuck me~!" He begged lust convulsing through his veins.

The red head was all too happy to comply. He pulled out and slammed back in forcing Mello to gasp in pleasure as his body was filled again.

"Matt!" He moaned as he felt his red headed lover thrust in and out of him.

"Mell, we have to be quiet or someone will hear us." Matt whispered, pausing his thrusts. It didn't take much for the two of them to get close to the edge again as Matt's hand found Mello's cock again and began slow strokes with slow thrusts. And to help with Mello's moaning his other hand moved to cover Mello's mouth.

The blonde began sucking the fingers that were over his mouth, further arousing both himself and his lover. Matt started getting closer and closer to climax and with each stroke he could feel Mello getting closer too.

Matt removed his hand from Mello's mouth and cock to hold his hip and control his thrusts to hit his prostate every time until they came.

Mello screamed as the final thrust against his prostate sent him flying. His cock exploded all over the toilet he was bent over as Matt's filled him full of the hot liquid passion he desired.

"Hey, Mello… let's forget the movie and just go home." The red head said leaning against the blond as they panted trying to catch their breath. "Let's get cleaned up." He said lazily pulling out of Mello.

The two hurry to get reorganized and clothed while they begin heading out of the stall and bathroom to find the guys who had been staring at Mello when they had bought the tickets. Some were cheering and a couple were a little jealous, knowing what had happened inside.

With a smirk on both Matt's for seeing such approval and jealousy at how lucky he was getting with Mello and on Mello's face because those guys would flip a bitch if they found out they were ogling a guy. They both left smirking as they head for the car to go home.


	16. Not So Free

**Chapter 15**

"**Not So Free"**

Matt returned home with Mello holding his hand as if they were any normal geek and hottie high school couple. Matt unlocked and opened the door to find Matsuda just inside sitting on his couch.

"Good evening Matt. It seems you've been thoroughly enjoying Mello." He said happily. "So there shouldn't be too much trouble with getting payment due to your satisfaction with Mello." Matsuda said.

"Whoa! Payment?" Matt asked shocked and upset. "You said he was free!"

"Well technically I said free trial and with all of the traits you picked you went passed the limit allowed for the free trial." He said talking about the fine print he hadn't mentioned.

"How much is he?" Matt asked not wanting to lose him.

"A million… but before you freak remember he took a lot of time and technology to create." Matsuda said.

"A… million… d-dollars?" Matt paled dropping to the floor on his knees.

"Well since you helped me out we'll set up a payment plan, ok?" Matsuda said trying to cheer up the gamer.

"I'll have to find a real job…" Matt muttered. He didn't care for many people and though he was a genius never finished school because he just couldn't afford to, being an orphan and couldn't handle it considering the amount of idiots wasting their time in class.

"Well first payment will be a thousand at the end of the month. That's the lowest I can go per month." Matsuda said.

"A thousand a month?" Matt was on the verge of tears but took one glance at Mello and declared he'd find work or die trying.

"Just remember if anyone finds out what Mello really is you'll not only own the full amount but have to give him up." The strange salesmen said as he left the apartment.

"Matt?" Mello asked gently.

"Don't worry about it, Mell." The red head said standing up and flashing a confident grin towards the blonde. "I'll find a good job! I won't let anyone have you!" Matt said walking up to Mello and kissing him.

Mello didn't fully understand this guilty feeling inside but he didn't like it. He didn't like the idea of Matt working to keep him and have to be separated as he worked.

Matt managed to find a job rather quickly and the pay was good because the managers had rather strict rules for the job that past employees couldn't follow. "The number one rule we have is no flirting with the dancers." The manager said.

Matt had managed to get a bartending job at a strip joint, all female dancers and he was gay so following their rules would be easy.

And over the next few days it was. Until he started getting more requests for computer repairs and an increased rent and with two jobs he couldn't help how late and tired he'd leave work to come home to a bored and lonely Mello all too eager to please. Mello wouldn't get far before Matt would pass out.

Worried for Matt's health, Mello decided to get a job, one where he can acquire good money and remain close to Matt. "Hmm? You want a job here?" The strip joint manager asked. "I don't have any positions for guys open…" he said looking over the leather clad boy. "But if you can dance and wear women's clothing to pass as a girl you could be a dancer."

Mello though about it and knowing he had the body and skills to do it, as well as knowing the money would be very good. The location the same as matt's and the same hours. "Fine." He said agreeing to cross dress and dance for money... for Matt.

The next evening Mello left the house before Matt for work, however the red head was unaware of why or where he was headed. An hour later already getting ready for his shift and putting on a more professional set of clothes Matt walked behind the bar with his more or less fellow bar keeps. "Hey man they got a new dancer." He said nudging the gamers' arm.

He just shrugged not interested until the curtains came up and the music and audience began and he gave a glance over to the stage. "Mello?" He exclaimed dropping a glass he had in his hand as he watched the erotic display begin.

As it began getting late the crowd dismissed and drunkards were excused from the club and Matt was released to leave before Mello so he waited outside for him.

"Matt?" The blonde boy asked as he exited the door.

He couldn't help the jealousy or the aroused feeling he had all night. "What are you thinking Mello?" He asked trying to remain calm.

"It's good, quick money so you won't have to work so hard to keep me." He replied with some pride about why he was doing it over what he was doing.

Matt couldn't argue with the reasons. Worse he couldn't argue with how arousing it was to watch Mello dance the way he did. And thanks to his looks it wouldn't matter if he cross dressed or not. Mello was a looker, and boy or girl was bound to make amazing tips minus the amount he was getting offered per dance. These thoughts passed back and forth, tossing the pros and cons of Mello's job of choice, sullenly as they headed home.


End file.
